


Fluid

by Knott



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, gender fluid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: *由于内容关系，本文标明斜线前后没有太大意义，特此说明





	1. Chapter 1

上篇  
  
 **柔板**  
  
在天使收藏的每一部人类字典里，液体是一种随容器形态而变的流体，它能够保持与压力无关的恒定体积，由可以轻易改变自身位置的粒子所构成。它以流变而著称，这是它的定义。

  
但在另一部从未编纂完成的字典里——它比人类的所有字典加在一起还要浩瀚得多——液体有另一个定义。倘若这本书有朝一日得以出版，人们将会读到亚茨拉菲尔加进去的那一条。   
  
那一条崭新的注解只有八个字：彼曾流变，吾亦如斯。它焕然一新的程度与古老的程度相当，仿佛在诞生伊始就已经如同人类历史一样古老了，毕竟液体这个字眼是由你和我共同创造的。   
  
亚茨拉菲尔有过很多的名字，他经历过索多玛的覆灭，也见证过巴比伦的诞生，就本质而言，有一样东西始终没有改变。这并非因为他是一个天使，非要说的话，很可能正好相反。塑造他的那些事物随着时间的过去改变着他，但这一点始终未变。时而，天使对此深感庆幸。   
  
上帝对此是否知情？抑或它不可言说，如同创造物内心的秘密？亚茨拉菲尔从不评论这一点。   
  
有件事千真万确：他是液态的，克鲁利也是。他们是同一种形态下的两种不同的液体。   
  
  
**慢板**   
  
上帝从亚当的血肉之中抽出了一根肋骨，而亚茨拉菲尔有一次从恶魔的躯体里操出了一个女人。两人对此都闭口不提。事情的经过并无神秘可言，质朴得甚至有些可恨，缺乏神话故事里惯于展现的那种的宏大的辉煌。假如钦定下来的圣经没有略去那些交媾，克鲁利会确保它们都是这个样子的。每一场。起初源自一场游戏，后来演变成一个漩涡，最后什么也没剩下。   
  
彼时，克鲁利的面部表情发生了变化。权天使过了一些时间才分辨出来，这恶魔居然在笑。   
  
克鲁利笑着，无声无息。线条凌厉的颧骨覆盖在火光般的红发下。笑意溢出嘴唇，让它们无法保持抿紧。但他一个字也没有说，女性的指甲变长了，嵌入天使的躯壳，掐住依然洁白的翅膀根部，给出警告。亚茨拉菲尔辨析对方的眼底：没有性别，灼灼发亮，带有明显的挑衅。   
  
“你打算背叛他？”天使缓缓说道，没有指责的意思。   
  
“对，”克鲁利回答，毫无愧疚之意。他有些喘了。一束目光如同诅咒投来。“继续。”   
  
这是崭新的，于他们两个人都是。亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀根部仿佛接触到了冰冷的刀锋。起先起变化的是他们的相连之处，痉挛收缩的入口变成了女性的阴道。男性的大腿之间被女性的生殖器官剖开，只有恶魔才会过渡得如此自然。亚茨拉菲尔朝上一挺，她从中苏醒。克鲁利下颚仰起，脖颈裸露到了极点。她的喉咙深处漾出一声嘶喊，牙齿狠狠咬在亚茨拉菲尔的右肩。   
  
她在刚诞生之时就学会咬人了，亚茨拉菲尔拨开她的长发。她看上去非常容易被诱惑征服，但这只是她的保护色。在女性的乳房和只属于男性的肋骨下面，天使触碰到了一颗轻蔑的心。   
  
“她叫什么名字？”   
  
“如今他们叫她莎乐美，”克鲁利嘶声而笑。“她也有过别的名字，比如伊甸园里的婊子。”   
  
亚茨拉菲尔被她的光辉所迷惑，正如后来的人类一样。克鲁利抓住他的手腕将他压制在地，在他的身上肆意起伏，他的嘴唇俯身压上亚茨拉菲尔，呼吸之间交换人类躯壳的奥秘。他的翅膀熊熊燃烧，仿佛两团翱翔的火，亚茨拉菲尔的圣光因此而疼痛。他会重新变成女人，克鲁利的男性阴茎会穿透她，将她钉在地上。情况有时与此相反，但他们从不踏进同一条河流。   
  
它变成一场较量，一种无需言语的默契。如果亚茨拉菲尔对自己诚实：这是他们仅剩的自由。   
  
**行板**   
  
有一个世纪亚茨拉菲尔一直是一个男人。那是一个古怪的世纪，那是男人们的世纪，充满征战，厮杀和流血。亚茨拉菲尔在一身尘土之中归来，在世纪交替的门边，他碰见了克鲁利。   
  
克鲁利同样沐浴在鲜血之中，他与亚茨拉菲尔擦身而过，身上沾染着受难者的脑浆。与堕落者不一样，天使可以浑身脏污但仍旧洁净如洗，而克鲁利却通体留下了战争亲吻过的印痕。他的双脚淌过泥泞，长发因血块而打结，瞳孔好似最深的泥淖。亚茨拉菲尔那时候还处在不愿轻易与对方交谈的阶段，他撞到了克鲁利的肩膀，恶魔说“当心”——这便是事情的全部。   
  
亚茨拉菲尔在这个世纪发明了闪族语，别无其他。那绝不是克鲁利告诫他时所使用的语言。   
  
上一个世纪驱车离开黎明的门槛，新的继任者即将到来，对于恶魔的低语，亚茨拉菲尔不予回答。他带着歉意笑了笑，然而那只是表面功夫而已。接下来克鲁利所看到的是，权天使直接转过身，朝天堂的方向走去，他的手中握着用以代替炎剑的斩矛，他协助建立了一个国家。   
  
克鲁利的视线古怪，先是落在他唇边，随后蔓延至他的背影。亚茨拉菲尔听到他的脚步走远。   
  
亚茨拉菲尔在天堂的入口处停下脚步，那个恶魔恰好在此时转过身来。视线汇聚至一处。   
  
天使一言不发但抿紧了唇，右手在残破兵器皲裂的边缘握紧。克鲁利的视线在他这副使用了足足一个世纪的人类躯壳的内部撕开了一个口子，如今，有某种危险的东西开始生长，繁衍，躁动不安。他们在沉默无言之中交换视线。天使现在确定，是恶魔唇边的微笑使得他停下，是那种愤世嫉俗的姿态使他回头，是克鲁利头顶荆棘编成的花环令他无法移开自己的视线。   
  
在这个世纪，克鲁利同样在使用一副男人的躯壳。每一朵荆棘上的花朵都是由鲜血造就。   
  
无疑，天使带领人类的军队征服了海岸和平原，无疑，他让善者得到好报，正如天堂所要求的那样。但亚茨拉菲尔并不是一根肋骨，他不知道克鲁利是否发现了他眼中的厌倦，正如他注意到克鲁利呼吸里的狡黠。他走上通往天堂的台阶，不再回头，而克鲁利直奔地狱而去。   
  
他等待午夜的到来，恶魔推开他敞开的门。只有克鲁利可以让这个男人跪下，而亚茨拉菲尔在他的身躯里屈从了。被征服感来得如此美好，也许只有迦南的奶与蜜能够与之相比。克鲁利毫不温柔地按住他的后颈，揪住他的头发，迫使他将头颅仰起，所有的圣洁只剩下叹息。   
  
“我猜也是，”克鲁利嗤声一笑。“承认吧，你怀念属于女性的那部分。否则你就不算是天使。”   
  
“如果我不算一个天使，”亚茨拉菲尔平静地质疑。“那么你是什么？克蠕戾？”   
  
“我在流动(1)。”愤怒点燃了恶魔的面孔。他看上去光辉无比，然而来自另一个世界。   
  
“流向我(2)。”   
  
亚茨拉菲尔突然说，出乎自己意料之外的急切。温柔之中带点严正的祈求，他不知道克鲁利听出来了没有。亚茨拉菲尔清楚自己所需要做的只不过是将头颅再向后倾斜一点，神圣的天父就会回到他这边，他能够再一次掌控局面，即便他现在满身尘灰跪在地上。他没有那么做。   
  
那个恶魔听懂了。   
  
克鲁利粗糙的手指割破他的嘴唇，分开他。风暴涌入他的口中，灌满他。亚茨拉菲尔变成一泓水，猛烈地拍打这副躯壳的内壁。他成为自己的回声，他在两种性别的边界之间摇摆。   
  
他的翅膀终于得以释放，他那一个世纪无处安放的翅膀。亚茨拉菲尔长长地舒出一口气。一切结束时，克鲁利并没有搀扶他，而是直接离开了，他并没有留给天使什么，除了指印和抓挠的痕迹。亚茨拉菲尔说“谢谢”，然后站起身来，这是对那声“当心”的回应，有些骄傲，不过克鲁利会理解的。亚茨拉菲尔曾经见过她，尽管她现在是他。他知道他们会再碰面。   
  
**小柔板**   
  
早在伊甸园时期，亚茨拉菲尔从未理会过性别这回事，直到夏娃为了感谢他而吻了他。   
  
“我们不需要界限，”她说。“你和我。”而亚茨拉菲尔那个时候并未意识到这意味着什么。   
  
她是错的吗？亚茨拉菲尔宁愿不那么想。他更愿意相信她是对的，哪怕她历经磨难，并未实现她曾经对亚茨拉菲尔描述过的任何事。她是对的，否则世界只会剩下寒冷和黑暗的空虚。   
  
**加急的快板  
**  
亚茨拉菲尔在同时操着两个人。一个是穿长筒袜的克鲁利，由皮肤和粘膜构成，湿润，柔软，乳房摩擦他的胸膛，扭动着腰胯把他夹紧，咒骂他的拘谨，取笑他的无措，利齿啃噬在他的喉结之上，亲吻之间艳俗的口红抹污他的脸。另一个克鲁利套着长袖衬衫，扣子一直敞开到脖颈，古龙水的气味虚伪却不俗套，肩胛骨的线条凌厉而突出。他的指间夹着一根烟，手掌撑在亚茨拉菲尔的胸膛上，侧肋处的纹身随着将自己往下带的压力而颠动。他有男人的大腿，肩膀和背部叠起累累的伤疤，没刮干净的胡茬扎向亚茨拉菲尔的脸，言谈间总会不小心地泄露出必须掌控全局的野心。不管是她还是他，都在将亚茨拉菲尔拽往同一个方向。   
  
亚茨拉菲尔望向恶魔变幻的面影，流动不居的身躯。这个克鲁利在转瞬之间会变成另一个，这取决于他是否愿意向捉住他的天使投降。每当他变幻性别时，亚茨拉菲尔伸手穿过构成他的粒子，似乎能碰到那颗心脏，但又在即将抵达时收回了手。恶魔的羽毛阻止他碰触得更深，从紧咬的齿间几乎辨认不出他在叫亚茨拉菲尔的名字，众多名字中的一个，或者其余所有。   
  
这像是一场梦，像是亚茨拉菲尔在耶路撒冷会做的那些梦之一。大理石，废墟以及隐约的流水。当他醒过来时，他会碰触到掌心下面已经开始出现的裂痕，他会预见到这座城日后的命运。但这不是梦，它比梦要真实。克鲁利低头凝视着他，亚茨拉菲尔惊讶于他们在人间度过的时日。亚茨拉菲尔唯一确定的是，无论是哪一个克鲁利，都会在不满足时抬腿踢向他的腰。   
  
**切分音**   
  
在公元前五世纪，有过一次灵肉分离的经历，梭巡过整个星球以后，亚茨拉菲尔栖身于她，她是整个埃及的统治者，她是月亮女神的代言人。一条蛇爬上她的背部，天使因此而颤抖。   
  
克鲁利攀上她的后背，越过左肩，从胸前滑下，钻进她的双腿之间。亚茨拉菲尔泼洒出了一些，另一些回到了原位。在蛇类的舌头潜入她的身躯的时候，亚茨拉菲尔所有的轮廓都颠动起来，克鲁利继续吸着，戳刺着，将她戳透，滑溜溜的鳞片拍打她的大腿。亚茨拉菲尔几乎错手将它杀死，直到他被一阵甜蜜的酸软漫过。达到了目的过后，那个恶魔不慌不忙，一寸一寸地爬下她的背，结了疤的肉体愈合了。亚茨拉菲尔当即跳了出来，挡住那个恶魔的去路。   
  
“收手吧，恶魔，”亚茨拉菲尔说，未曾注意到自己的嗓音变得粗哑。“到什么地步为止？”   
  
“噢，听听，”克鲁利从蛇躯中钻出，幻化为人。“我把你操成了一个男人。”   
  
结疤的肉体长出了新肉，这些变化中的其中一部分钻进了定义亚茨拉菲尔的圣洁深处。上帝定义了男人和女人，但这种定义并不适用于他们，亚茨拉菲尔有一段时间披甲走上战场，沉重的盔甲下却保留着女性的身躯，当她骑在马上驰骋的时候，她疼痛的乳房是对上帝的嘲弄。他受辱般望向恶魔的脸，却在后者的眼睛里看到了同样的痛切。怀疑。以及某种倨傲。   
  
“噢，克鲁利。”   
  
亚茨拉菲尔没有深思熟虑便将这话说了出来，恶魔因他语气中的同情而变色，拂袖而去。经血顺着她的大腿流下来，克鲁利赤裸着双腿。他不在乎，他朝上帝竖起了中指，亚茨拉菲尔曾经很熟悉她。这还是她，但有什么不一样了。克鲁利选择了与他相反的方向，大步迈开步伐。   
  
亚茨拉菲尔追上前去，伸手去抓克鲁利的手臂。她推开他，她将亚茨拉菲尔压倒在地，手肘抵住他的喉咙，她的目光疯狂而寒冷，她一如既往地强壮。她叩问亚茨拉菲尔，还有人类，也许还有她自己。   
  
“根本就没有自由意志这回事。”克鲁利的态度几乎有些粗暴。   
  
她的嗓音沙哑，其中有太多的曲折。   
  
“有的，”天使对她微笑。“即便没有，你也战胜得了它。我向你保证。”   
  
克鲁利盯着他，过了很长时间摇了摇头。她松开手，让亚茨拉菲尔起来，她的翅膀伸展开来，足以将他们两个人都覆盖住。“流向我。”克鲁利在他耳边说，她用的是亚茨拉菲尔的句子。   
  
  
TBC. 

*Fluid和Liquid里面都有你（u）和我（i）两个字母，所以天使说是由你和我同时构成的  
*错别字和拼音是不得已。

1\. I am flowing   
2\. Flow on me.


	2. Chapter 2

中篇  
  


 **忧郁地，悲伤地（mesto）**  
  
克鲁利曾经将她从一根盐柱中刨了出来。诸事已了，她还是无法说清楚自己为什么会回头。  
  
诚然，在事情发生的那段时间里，约旦河并不是如今的那条河。它气势磅礴，一路流向琐珥。它滋润无比，灌溉平原，火与硫磺无法将其毁灭。但这并非亚茨拉菲尔回头望向它的理由。  
  
她也不是因为索多玛而回头。城池眼看即将倾圯于一旦，对此她了然于心。人们总认为妇人之仁能够解释一切，它是万物的祸端，是事情败落的下场。她的耳边的确灌满了哭喊，也许比她在梦中见到过的所有言行还要暴烈，但无论见证者是否相信，这并非她留恋的理由。  
  
在后世流传的版本之中，亚茨拉菲尔补缀起了那些经历。他依稀记起自己曾经扮演过亚伯拉罕的后裔，罗得之妻。除了一个不守规矩的恶魔之外，没有人在意过她在火焰倒映之下的真容，又或者即便见过了也不会记得。在上帝的使者写下的那些句子里，她甚至没有名字，她的背景乃至于她的一生都被剥夺，徒留一个简短的句子：罗德之妻回头一看，就变成一根盐柱。  
  
她那人类丈夫是否为她而恸哭过？他的手留恋地抚摸过她陷落在结晶体中的面容，但他同样转头奔向东方。他是索多玛里唯一的义人，这是上帝钦定过的结果。亚茨拉菲尔的眼中弥漫火柱，仿佛她正被地狱之火烧灼，克鲁利找她时，无孔不入的盐粒已经洞见了她的心脏。  
  
“这真是，”克鲁利嘟哝，打出一个响指释放了她。“有点过了。毕竟只是初犯，你说呢？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔大口呼吸硫磺味的空气，她站稳脚跟，拍打肩膀上的盐粒。恶魔与她肩并肩站在一处，眺望着远处的火堆，亚茨拉菲尔的头巾散开，长发被风吹起，被那个恶魔关切地抬手往她的耳后理了理。狂风猎猎扫过她的脸，她感觉到了克鲁利在盐柱中穿凿过、依然冰凉的手指。其实，对于上帝会以这种方式示以惩戒，亚茨拉菲尔并不感到意外，更让他意外的是自己的所作所为。克鲁利与她一点也不相像，虽然她有着与亚茨拉菲尔同样的构造，相同的器官，有同一个栖身之所。和亚茨拉菲尔不一样，她的轮廓在火焰中流动，只有一双眼睛隐约尚在，亚茨拉菲尔回头看她，她竟像是陷落中的城。天使扬起一边的羽翼，将它抬高，为恶魔抵挡上帝之火。“谢了，”克鲁利说，吊儿郎当的那股劲儿丝毫未退。“问你个问题。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔已经知道他要问什么。克鲁利朝他挪了挪，钻进他的翅膀下。  
  
“你到底为什么要回头？”恶魔问道，对别的景象连看都不看一眼，仿佛这件事性命攸关。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔垂下视线望着脚下地面：盐岩。她重新打了个响指，新的盐柱代替她立在那里。  
  
“我也说不好。”亚茨拉菲尔并没有说出真相，真相是不可言说的。“这又有什么害处？”  
  
恶魔转头盯着她。亚茨拉菲尔开始在想，在这段时间里，克蠕戾是否也是某人的妻子，谁的战利品，被用作悬赏的婊子。那些藏在历史的阴影里的，没有姓名的姐妹。她走路的姿态不一样了，她看待亚茨拉菲尔的目光也不再一样，有时候很友好，有时候充满了讥诮。她们疏远了一段时间，亚茨拉菲尔没有想到，这样一场谁也没预料到的灾难会是两人重逢的契机。那个问题在亚茨拉菲尔的心里转了又转，逐渐变得可笑，天使没有提，她觉得这个问题也不重要了。  
  
“你是在问我吗，天使？”恶魔的声音有些发噱。  
  
“如果是你的话，”亚茨拉菲尔认为更重要的问题在于。“难道你不会？我是说回一次头？”  
  
克鲁利思量着她的问题，亚茨拉菲尔却起身飞向灾祸的中心。那恶魔后来踏过火焰与她相遇，高耸的火窑在他们的周围砌起了城墙，讽刺的是，比任何一座上帝的城还要牢固。  
  
灰烬几乎将他们两个人掩埋，克鲁利覆上她的身体，吻她，用羽翼盖住她赤裸的身躯。她向下探索，亚茨拉菲尔挺起身，在双腿之间容纳她更深。克鲁利的发梢落在她的双乳之间，短暂而悲哀地唤醒了她久已失落的欲望。亚茨拉菲尔鼓励她挖掘，将这副人类的躯体推向极致，而克鲁利则从她的唇边汲取掉哀痛，仿佛那是堕落者送到她唇边的美食。她用盐柱操入亚茨拉菲尔，随后则是她自己，亚茨拉菲尔的手抓住她的大腿将她打开，将头颅埋入，让克鲁利骑坐在她的肩膀上，恶魔垂下头颅轻嘶，抑制住了溢于言表的欣喜，却没有抑制住随之而来的高叫。很长一段时间以来没有人碰对地方，克鲁利的表情是这样告诉她的。天堂要的是圣人，地狱不缺婊子，她们两者都不是，她们又两者都是。天使的唇吻上她腿中的蜜，交合在覆没中发生。  
  
在人间的任务已尽以后，他们还拥抱在一起。既然他们置身于罪人之间，又把自己视作为人类，他们的所作所为，兴许应当配得上它的罪过，兴许应当不负于历史赋予小人物的声名。但亚茨拉菲尔不在乎这些，她能从克鲁利的眼中看出对方也同样，真相是，对于女人，历史总是分外地残酷，但其中也有公平的意味，那就是每当他以女人的面目出现，他总是更为清醒。  
  
所以她抛掉守礼的外衣，将妇人之德抛到脑后，她让克鲁利以另一种方式拥有她，以她那个所谓的人间丈夫从未参透过的方式。往后的许多个世纪，情形大致相同，只有具体的细节发生了变化。克鲁利总能将她剥个精光，正如亚茨拉菲尔对她一样。克鲁利一眼便看穿她的表象，不管她当时身着法国贵族的紧身衣，还是在衬衫下面戴着现代女性的胸罩，恶魔将她层层剥开，直到只剩下喻示着本质的那一部分，而在散落的面网和被男人品鉴的妆容后，在凌乱的胸衣和破洞的丝袜下面，亚茨拉菲尔看到的也始终是她。曾经的美杜莎，让无数双眼睛变成了顽石。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔回头去做一个圣人，克鲁利继续去做她的荡妇，什么也没有改变。但在皮肤底下，在内心的深处，有某种东西发生了变化。在亚茨拉菲尔骑在克鲁利的大腿之上，将额头靠在恶魔与她相拥的翅膀上，摩擦着她们紧贴在一起的私处的时候，她不再是假的了。不再是一个天堂为了让人类繁衍下去而创造出来的人物，不再是一个子虚乌有的姓名，她只是她。  
  
无论上帝覆灭多少座城池。那都没有关系，亚茨拉菲尔记得克鲁利高潮时在她耳边低语。  
  
“是的，”恶魔在他耳边低喃，犹如做出承诺。“我会回头。”

  
**渐强** **  
**  
只有这一次克鲁利不愿意提起。亚茨拉菲尔将他从拔示巴的肢体之中解脱出来的时候，克鲁利不仅揍了他一拳还咬了他的手。所罗门王究竟是地狱的造物，还是天堂的？两边都对此缄口不言。事情失去控制的时候，天堂和地狱坐视它发生。上帝惩罚了大卫，处死了通奸所得的孩子，而撒旦据说促成了诱惑的发生。所有这些，都不是他们所经历过的最可怕的事，这也不是克鲁利第一次以女性之躯行诱惑之事，但亚茨拉菲尔找到他的时候，他迟迟不愿离开那个备受凌辱的女人。她在某种程度上击中了克鲁利的心，这一点恐怕连克鲁利自己都没有想到。为了避免恶魔铸成大错，亚茨拉菲尔紧紧揽住他，用翅膀挡住他怒气冲冲的面容，将他从美丽的拔示巴的躯壳内带走了。他们落地之时，亚茨拉菲尔放开怀抱，一条毒蛇沿他的膝盖爬到地上，克鲁利倾泻到他的脚边，一如既往。然而，亚茨拉菲尔发现，拔示巴的惘然并没有离开他。   
  
毒蛇爬上亚茨拉菲尔的胸膛。克鲁利的嘴唇如同冰霜融化过后的流水。人类的残酷超出他们的想象，他们的脆弱和荒诞也超乎他们的预料，克鲁利切切的低语落在天使唇上，全都是一些恶魔才懂得的符号，恒古以来的疑问，关于人类的，但更多的关于他们自己。亚茨拉菲尔做了一个错误的举动，他安慰地拍了拍受挫恶魔的脸，如果不是发生了后来那些事，他很有可能还会用手理顺克鲁利揪成一团的羽毛。克鲁利揪住他的领子，像是在容忍他又像是要揍他。雌雄不辨，难以预测，他曾经认识的那个克鲁利现在只是一波浪花。他提醒了亚茨拉菲尔某件事。   
  
某件他早已忘怀的事：他们曾经是不受约束的，在这一切发生以前。   
  
克鲁利毫无预兆地闯入亚茨拉菲尔体内，并不像每一本曾在人间写下的书中所写的那样，不像那些神学家预言过的那样，也不像每一条不可言说的戒律所警示的那般，根本就没有无法挽回的祸事发生。他们谁也没有爆炸。他们在同一副人类躯壳里相遇，亚茨拉菲尔所做的只是稍微往下倾斜了一点而已，马上有人接住了他，如同被拥入另一个怀抱。这种被人类叫做并流的行为——一冷一热两股液体交汇到一处——仿佛发源地不同的两条河最终汇聚入大海那样自然。具有反讽意味的是，不管是圣经里还是后来亚茨拉菲尔收藏的错误版本里，谁都没提到拔示巴还会手淫这回事，她在丈夫离去时活得像个寡妇，在被奸淫后却又成了婊子。   
  
当然是这样了。（但在这个世界的某个角落里，在某一本被斥为坏书的圣经里，亚茨拉菲尔加进去事情的真相，用自己的手一个字一个字地将它写了上去，克鲁利在旁不置可否地看着。）   
  
他当时理解到的是，克鲁利那双灵巧的手在为他们两个人而动。亚茨拉菲尔和他在同一个人类的体内，被同一双灵巧的手引导着，一起达到了顶峰。操和被操的定义对于他们来说不再使用，人类的固有性别此刻形同虚设。克鲁利的手抚摸两个人的乳房，亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎在他揉弄自己的阴蒂时感觉到了同样的快意，而克鲁利的手扶住他，模仿口姣的动作操弄着他，在女性和男性两种性别之间狙击他。他们一起湿润，高潮却又将他们分开。亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎和克鲁利的阴道融合在一处，它们有着相同的快感，它们交互的身份并不受物理特征的局限，只受到意志的驱使，而当克鲁利的甬道夹住他的手指时，亚茨拉菲尔同样在操着自己的肠道。在最后时刻，他的目光与克鲁利的交叠在一处，在他们的头顶是广袤得难以理解的天空。   
  
一滴雨落入了眼帘中，被同一躯体里的两人同时察觉到。亚茨拉菲尔认为它是凉的，克鲁利却觉得它仿若岩浆那般。他们依旧躺着，却不约而同地闭上了眼。真实的东西总是令人畏惧。   
  
“这是为了什么？”良久过后，天使问道。假如克鲁利是想嘲笑他对人类的欲望一无所知，那是可以理解的，亚茨拉菲尔衷心希冀事情不过是这样。只不过又是一次恶魔的受挫和报复。   
  
“说真的，天使，”恶魔语气中的停顿真实得令人震惊。“难道你不会？如果你是我？”   
  
几小时之后，克鲁利已经找到另一副身躯并且在人间行走了，他看上去一如既往地完美，一如既往地无恶不作，当他走过亚茨拉菲尔身边的时候，亚茨拉菲尔却认出了他唇边的笑。   
  
它在说，上帝准备的结局有误，拔示巴并没有被摧毁。与她相同命运的男人或是女人也没有。克鲁利大可尽侮慢之能事，但这一次，亚茨拉菲尔知道，是他将恶魔本人带了回来。   
  
**突强**   
  
我们需要一个更好的借口；我们渴望一个更深的伤口。   
  
不知从何时起，克鲁利开始将“我们”挂在嘴边。天使纵容他那么说，哪怕他自己从来不用。   
  
再后来，他们以多种面目出现在人间，其中大部分都不可言说，另一些则是他们的借口。   
  
在第二次世界大战结束后的某日，克鲁利不请自来，敲开天使的门。亚茨拉菲尔犹然记得那一日伦敦被乌云所笼罩，城市的街道从未显得这样潮气四溢。他的房间里弥漫着好几个世纪的喁喁私语，那些预言书全都骚动起来，如同人躯干的内部。而克鲁利身披滂沱大雨而来，在亚茨拉菲尔的门为他而开以后甚至没问声好。“还记得吗？”他说。“关于液体的那些秘密？”   
  
亚茨拉菲尔把这个男人带到自己的书店里操了他。他消瘦，表情暴戾，但依旧是一个男人。亚茨拉菲尔允吸他喉结下面的凹陷之处，手掌在肋骨处缓慢下滑，唤醒了关于一个女人的记忆。错落之间，有那么片刻亚茨拉菲尔混淆了自己与对方的界限。克鲁利的头发头一次剪短到可以触及头皮的程度，短短的发梢扎刺天使的虎口和柔嫩的掌心。亚茨拉菲尔看见他在沙发上扭动，在交出身体的控制权时多少流露出复仇的快意。亚茨拉菲尔亲吻他鬓角的蛇影，恶魔的目光深处出现了一点微弱的火星，他挺起胯部迎上来，姿势放荡，没有要求任何优待。亚茨拉菲尔撞向他，攥紧他，一次又一次，火星逐渐变得清晰，它蔓延开来，最终烧成火焰。   
  
“想起来了，”克鲁利说，萤火般的视线将他笼罩其中。“我的名字。我被定义了吗？”   
  
“绝无可能，”亚茨拉菲尔告诉他，“你迟到了，我一直在等你。”   
  
恶魔嘶嘶攀上他的身躯，亚茨拉菲尔转过身，如同他背叛那把炎剑那样轻易。恶魔抓住他的肩胛骨，将他往后扳起，亚茨拉菲尔涌上他的指尖。这些日子里，亚茨拉菲尔是一个谨慎的男人，一个谁碰见了都会以为他是一个幸存者的人，克鲁利肏干着他，在每一次挺动中朝他依偎过来，亚茨拉菲尔可以放心，他知道在所有的人类之中，眼前这一个不会为表象所骗。   
  
恶魔在天使的阴茎根部探入手指，戳向逐渐变湿的阴道。亚茨拉菲尔如同蛇那样嘶了口气。背部碰触到了女性的乳房。克鲁利的乳峰拍打在他敏感的背部，倘若亚茨拉菲尔回过头，会看到女性的体毛下面却是男性的性器官。克鲁利和他都无法固定下来，边界与特点像是一些躁动的黑点。二十世纪就这样给他们留下了烙印，如果有所选择的话，亚茨拉菲尔宁可遗忘在两种性别之中流动媾和的那种恐惧，但那是错乱的战争留给他们的馈赠，在那个短暂的时期，他们谁都不是一个完整的男人，也不是一个完整的女人。在拧绞和碰撞间，天使忆起了自己的名字。   
  
“你在起变化。”他提醒那个环抱住他的恶魔。接下来克鲁利说的话，使得他没有选择遗忘。   
  
“一点不错，”克鲁利在他肩侧落下一吻。“亲爱的天使，和我一起流（Flow with me）。”   
  
**始终如一（sempre）**   
  
在交换躯体时，亚茨拉菲尔变成了她，而克鲁利一点一滴流入他正在使用的身躯，领到了男人的角色。亚茨拉菲尔曾经认为这是错误的，经历过所有的这一切以后，他不再这么认为了。   
  
上一刻是他估量着力度将自己埋入了克鲁利，而下一刻他绞紧恶魔所使用的那副器官，汲汲不断地将克鲁利带入自己的身体里。剥离之后的再度汇合，使得两个人都深吸了一口气。   
  
熟悉的面目还是那两副，可是却有一种铭心刻骨的感觉，从相交的地方源源不断地传向四肢。克鲁利的牙齿迸在一起，狠狠地抽了一口气，他的瞳孔整个睁大了，灿烂的光芒充盈其中，他望向亚茨拉菲尔。天使同样整个儿映现在他的眼底：柔和，从容，无所畏惧。   
  
“这一次总算对了，你觉得呢？”克鲁利哑了嗓子，“我不知道是因为什么，不过它总算对了。本能，天性，诸如此类。”   
  
“或者自由意志。”亚茨拉菲尔补充道，他自己的嗓子也好不了多少。他差点向那恶魔缴械。   
  
“没错。”那把粗粝的声音笑了出来，克鲁利吻住他，好像他是这个世界上最大的惊喜。 

  
TBC.  
  
注：  
罗得之妻变成盐柱的故事。见《创世纪》  
拔示巴的经历，见《撒母耳记》。


	3. Chapter 3

**从头反复**  
  
曾经有过许多个她。她们都是克鲁利。她们并不全都能够忍受亚茨拉菲尔，有时候，她们尖叫着想要摆脱他，有时候，她们会把他推开，或是抓伤他的脸，而更多的时候，她们对他感到困惑，恼恨，乃至于眷恋。其中一个曾经当着那天使的面流过眼泪，但那都是过去的事了。  
  
在同一个名字下面，也曾有过无数个他。克鲁利时常漫游过许多个世纪，只是为了找到最初的那个他，他曾疑心自己把他丢了，如今，无论变出多少具男性躯体，都只是过去那个男人的影子。曾经他是一个真正的人类，因为他那时候根本不懂得人是怎么一回事，也不了解血肉之躯。他们只有一个共通点，那就是总会有一个时刻，他们都会令亚茨拉菲尔无法忍受。  
  
毋庸讳言，克鲁利认为事情会一直这样发展下去。他变化，以便适应人类和他自己。他在改变中寻找缝隙，以便将自己安插下去。这是他唯一学会的技能，也是他仅存的底线。和亚茨拉菲尔不一样，克鲁利从来不让思乡之情束缚住自己，只是偶尔，他会想起自己从前是一个天使。这些日子，克鲁利不问结局，只靠镜中转变的影像而活，亚茨拉菲尔就是那面镜子。  
  
而某一天他发现，结局已经成为了游戏本身。  
  
**激情地（appassionato）**  
  
两个亚茨拉菲尔在他的床上，其中一个无比地年轻，被克鲁利一碰便会难以忍受地蜷缩起来，另一个疲惫而衰老，岁月无法挽回地损蚀了他的面孔，而他的笑容如同一座劫后余生的城市。  
  
黄昏将室内的阴影拖得长长的，时间流逝，克鲁利碰触到的身躯也随之而变。他的手掌碰触到松弛下来的赘肉，健壮的大腿，蓬勃毛发下面的肚脐，开始变深的皱纹，就像两种交替奏响的旋律，它们互为彼此的影子。克鲁利将整个身躯埋入这种音乐，为其间的变化而着迷。在碰撞之中，在心脏的重叠之中，肉体变成一条流动的河。天使的轮廓消融，彷如河流的两岸裹住他。克鲁利从他出发，最后仍将抵达他：银发的轮廓，却带着少年人的天真。

这件事情让他着迷，让他的意识深处总有某种深切的疼痛在颠簸。当亚茨拉菲尔在他的指尖演变，克鲁利便预料到他可以重塑出一个闲散的，被永恒砥砺过后的亚茨拉菲尔，翅膀上的羽毛柔软地散开，视线深处的笑容变得孤独，这个亚茨拉菲尔抱住他的肩膀，低喘着呼吸。  
  
他有很多的缺点，他硬得太慢，抵达顶点的时间又太快，他乏力的大腿无法挟紧克鲁利的腰，他胡茬里面夹杂着星星点点的白色，仿佛上帝在他的面貌之上下过一场雪，同样的灰白也爬进了他的眉毛里，头发里，甚至潜入了他望向克鲁利的目光里。克鲁利的手心能够轻易在他的翅膀上留下痕迹，它们由于缺乏用武之地而变得缓慢，钝懒。这个亚茨拉菲尔从不呻吟，渴求表现为紧绷的肩和皱起的眉毛，克鲁利从未问过亚茨拉菲尔为何要向他展现这样一副躯体。  
  
所有这些不完美，对于克鲁利而言是珍贵的。尽管他从未向亚茨拉菲尔承认过这回事。年轻人的躯壳会回来，克鲁利耳边的旋律会变。他俯身于亚茨拉菲尔，双臂环抱在他的腰上，亚茨拉菲尔会流到尽头，从他的怀中发源。在变化之中的某一刻，克鲁利一度认为这就是永恒。

 **逐渐消失（morendo）  
  
**他们都曾对二十世纪抱有冀望，这种冀望与以往所有对人类的期望一样，逐渐地淡漠下去，到后来简直如同不曾有过。失望是痛苦的，克鲁利有很长一段时间没有见过亚茨拉菲尔。  
  
石墙事件的第二晚，克鲁利意外地在大街上与亚茨拉菲尔碰面了。两人隔着街道默然无语，望着彼此的脸。克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔的脸上寻找一个迹象，只要能够找到，其余的一切便无所谓了，但亚茨拉菲尔的目光同样在他的脸上搜索，仿佛克鲁利才是那个负责疗伤的天使。  
  
两分钟后，亚茨拉菲尔动作僵硬地穿过街道，朝他走来。克鲁利望见他绕过车头，打开车门坐了进来，一切都彷如做梦。克鲁利不敢动上一动，生怕这个梦会从中醒来，亚茨拉菲尔在他的身边坐了很长的时间，良久，他抬起一只手，握住克鲁利搁在方向盘上的手指，他的指关节和克鲁利一样伤痕累累，并没有用奇迹掩饰掉血迹的颜色。那种感觉如此痛切，打那时起，克鲁利再也无法踏入美国一步，哪怕连想想也不可能。亚茨拉菲尔抓住他的手，从他的身上夺走了美国。  
  
但克鲁利恢复了希望。  
  
在所有的意外里面，克鲁利从未问过亚茨拉菲尔当时为什么在那儿，以及他当时站在哪一边。  
  
  
**自由速度**  
  
亚茨拉菲尔加入进来，和克鲁利一起湍急地流。他们使用同一副躯体，走上巴黎的街道。他们找到了一个人类，用女人的柔软和男人的强壮诱惑他们，曾经，参孙堕入过同一个圈套。这个人类会把他们带回家，而亚茨拉菲尔将会和克鲁利一起拥有他，在短暂的快感之中，亚茨拉菲尔迷恋于他不曾拥有过的易朽，而克鲁利则享受着得来不易的释放。亚茨拉菲尔中和他，划定他的边界，克鲁利于是不必担心会弄伤这个人类。如果他（她）善良或是邪恶得恰到好处，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔还会让他得到他们。克鲁利负责引导，而亚茨拉菲尔决定音强。  
  
在躯壳的内部，他们的交融是另一场性，但那并不符合人类的定义。克鲁利用邪恶的吻鼓起陌生人类的热情，而亚茨拉菲尔留下的那个神圣烙印则会让他们忘掉这一切，克鲁利选中这一个男孩，他用爱慕的目光同时望着他们两人，这让克鲁利感到遗憾，因为他明天就要上船去当水手了。也许是猜到了他的心思，亚茨拉菲尔给出了最甜美的约会，男孩咬住自己的指关节咽下了声音，双腿搭高在恶魔肩上，不住地索取亚茨拉菲尔的温存，诅咒克鲁利蛇一般的舌头。

克鲁利喜欢他强壮结实的手臂，肩部肌肉的线条，以及他糟糕的法语。亚茨拉菲尔则欣赏他心地纯净，还没有受到大千世界的污染，他刚从外省来到本地，对巴黎的理解还不如一艘船。  
  
“你错了，”天使吻在克鲁利唇上，好让克鲁利把吻传给那个男孩，“这些都会败给死神。”  
  
“是你错了，天使。每一种美都会凋残零落(1)，”克鲁利回嘴。“永恒的夏季却不会消亡。”

“莎士比亚？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，克鲁利援引的恰好是他最喜欢的句子。  
  
“不，”克鲁利返过身，看到了里面，一直看到亚茨拉菲尔的尽头。“我和你。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔更深地钻进来，克鲁利住了嘴。他抵住亚茨拉菲尔变得更湿，他能给出的诱惑也更为深沉。克鲁利现在想要的是别的了。亚茨拉菲尔推她躺下，手指在她的女穴打转，克鲁利漾出另一副躯壳，乳头在刚才还平坦的胸膛上起伏。亚茨拉菲尔伸出胳膊将男孩拉近，在天使的鼓励下，男孩扳开了克鲁利的腿，但不免有些胆怯，亚茨拉菲尔和他一起挺了进来。  
  
“你也许是对的，克鲁利。”

“天使？”  
  
“我和你，”亚茨拉菲尔轻柔地滑入他的身体里，像一次拥抱。“或者说我们。”  
  
克鲁利向前没过，在前所未有的奔涌中达到了高潮。亚茨拉菲尔和他被同一根人类的阴茎操弄，一起潮吹，犹如天堂和地狱打交道那故事的隐喻，像是袖珍版本的历史，可惜，历史从来就没有什么幽默感，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀织成了新的历险，人类在其中安然入梦。  
  
而在人类醒过来以前，天使已与恶魔相聚。台阶在他们脚下伸展开来，一如巴别塔的往日。  
  
**无伴奏  
**  
他们在丽兹酒店庆祝新年，侍者是个生面孔，拖着一副机器做的假腿。克鲁利同天使打赌此人究竟是仿生人还是人类，亚茨拉菲尔赢了。在空中转了两个弯的硬币，稳稳地落在桌上。  
  
克鲁利掌心稳妥，贴着桌布收回那硬币。天使的打扮依然可笑地过时，对于这一点克鲁利并不以为怪。他们的碰面断断续续，中间隔着许多怪异的故事。本来，恶魔大可以直接提出问题，然而，隔着餐桌看到亚茨拉菲尔的脸，克鲁利却又改变了主意。今晚不是合适的时机。  
  
临了，克鲁利打了个响指，所有的杯碟叮叮当当响了起来，在他的脚下跌落成碎片。桌子空了出来。亚茨拉菲尔悚然一惊，仿佛从长梦中醒来，电流和第三定律同时划过克鲁利的脑海。  
  
“这就是未来？”亚茨拉菲尔朝周围看看。“这样问或许冒昧：但我是否错过了什么？”  
  
恶魔回顾了一遍往昔：新的神话替代了旧的。旧的灾祸又取代了新的，一切源源不断地进行下去。“没什么新鲜的。”克鲁利说，在这个世纪，他的构成里有一长串无法读出来的代码。  
  
**上行（ascending）  
  
**安娜丝玛预言过的事物实现了：新的巴别塔(2)已经建成，Freddie Mercury得以复活。天使对此抱有乐观的态度。他非得乐观不可。  
  
他们之间的约定未曾改变。克鲁利对此报以无畏的态度。他只能无畏下去。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔在他的胸前明明灭灭，徘徊在两种可以辨认的性别之间，他呼吸里的滞阻是新的，仿佛礁岩下的暗涌。克鲁利与其说把他抱在怀里，不如说是在防止他跌出去，亚茨拉菲尔的面容里有种冷峻的落寞，会吓怕所有认为天使就代表着仁慈的人类，却无法吓倒他。冷峻的背后是遗憾，而落寞总有个限度。“我曾经认为，你比我更适合做一个恶魔。”克鲁利坦言相告。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔俯下身来吻住他的嘴，克鲁利品尝到他唇上的金属。人类的嘴唇剥落成机器的躯壳，在两者之间来回变幻。一片冰冷的静默被亚茨拉菲尔送到了他的唇边，这便是天使之爱。  
  
克鲁利照常咽下，尽管疼痛几乎割破他的喉咙。他的半边血管裸露出来，电流和导管在近乎透明的仿真肌肉下跳动，很难说哪一个更久远。天使一眼看到底，包括他流向未来的那部分。  
  
“而我曾经认为你比我更适合做一个天使，”亚茨拉菲尔语带感伤。“瞧瞧我们现在。”  
  
克鲁利对他咧唇而笑，并不多言。兴许他终归学会了不可言说的真谛，兴许这就是恶魔之爱。  
  
**咏叹调**  
  
这一次，克鲁利没有克制住自己，稍微渗出了一点儿。铆接，焊接，组件和数据共享在转瞬之间化为了乌有，转轴和轴承也不复存在。亚茨拉菲尔的掌心重又贴住他的皮肤，在一秒钟以前，那上面还是涂层。心脏在恍惚过后疯狂跳动，几乎跃上喉咙口，恶魔有那么半秒钟完全没喘过气来，随后在讶异之中咽了口唾沫。几个世纪以来的头一回，他再次流向了人类。  
  
怒火中烧的泪水盈满了眼眶，克鲁利竟说不出一句话。亚茨拉菲尔的手指摸到一个还没完全转化成血肉之躯的组件，将它拔了出来。疼痛令恶魔怫然变色，却不知为何将天使抱得更紧。  
  
“这真是不可思议，”克鲁利语气中的缱绻连他自己都觉察到了。“你怎么知道我想念这个？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔低低叹了口气，似乎他们在讨论的是什么不可言说之事。“因为我就是你。”  
  
一阵晕眩和下坠，克鲁利扭动着。这一次天使撞入的不是几个精准的接口，而是整个儿的血肉之躯。克鲁利压胯抬腿，将自己送上，他很确信在他们重逢之时，亚茨拉菲尔依然是一个人类。但在他进入克鲁利以后，他在起变化，克鲁利打了个响指，仿生眼珠在他的眼眶下剥落，第二个响指，亚茨拉菲尔的心脏在涂层下面露了出来，向克鲁利展现它运转精确的蜂鸣。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔朝克鲁利露出愧疚的神情，他无法解释自己为什么会在此时朝机器起变化，正如克鲁利无法解释自己为什么会在此刻变成人一样。他徒劳地张了张嘴，脸上掠过一个怆然的表情，像是要笑。克鲁利抱住他，直到他完全转化为类人脑的机体。洁白的羽翼倒映着夕阳的余晖，这并不是克鲁利第一次见到它的智能拟体，在当今这个世代，这种改装据说能提供便利。  
  
事实上，那对翅翼并非一直由无数的仿生机器构成，克鲁利见过它最好的时光：它沉静如死。  
  
那些智者都错了，克鲁利将这个秘密深藏于心。未来不是最后的避难所，而过去也不是唯一的家园。无数个亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利可以随心所欲地流向人类和他们的造物，但反抗远未终结。如今，天堂和地狱的征战转移到了新的战场，旧的流动被新的所取代，古老的质疑还在继续。  
  
“注入我，流经我。”不知是谁说道。那声音发自他的胸腔，但同样出自亚茨拉菲尔的喉咙。  
  
天空飞向他们，敞开胸怀容纳了他们。恶魔流淌在天使的深处，天使汇入至恶魔的尽头。

  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 一个关于莎士比亚的彩蛋，对应Sonnet 18：And every fair from fair sometime declines,（中略）But thy eternal summer shall not fade. 中文用辜正坤译本  
> 2\. 新的巴别塔指科技造成的信息大同。不具体阐述了。


End file.
